


Meeting The Wife.

by flickawhip



Series: Ministry Women - Carlisle's School Troubles. [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Beth meets Esme.RP Fic.





	Meeting The Wife.

Beth Silver pulled up to the Cullen house in her car and got out. She smoothed out her skirt, which was shorter now she no longer worked for the Ministry of Education, though she still wore what could be described as 'businesses casual' style clothes. Happy with the way she looked she walked down the path and knocked on the door. She smiled as it began to open expecting it to be Carl behind the door.

"Hello Sexy fancy a morning delight?"

She said in a sexy voice. 

"Well, I'm up for it if you are."

Esme's reply was soft, her smile gentle. 

"Carl's busy right now..."

Beth blushed.

"Ooops sorry I didn't realize he had another of his mistresses here..."

"I'm not a mistress... I'm his wife."

Beth went bright bright red.

"Oh...gods...."

She muttered. 

"It's alright... come in."

Beth mutely walked in. 

"So... I take it you were the other half of 'P&B?'"

Beth blushed but smiled and nodded.

"Yes...I'm Beth Silver Mrs Cullen."

"Esme... call me Esme."

Beth smiled.

"Esme."

She said. 

"So... what did you need Carl for?"

Beth blushed again and giggled softly.

 

"Errrmm....his huge cock..."

"Would fingers help?"

Beth smiled and nodded.

"At least it would sate the need for a little while..."

"Until Carl gets home, I hope."

Esme teased. 

"So, bedroom or the garden?"

"Garden sounds nice..."

Beth said with a smile.

"So....do you do this often with your husband’s mistresses?"

She asked as they walked to the back door of the house. 

"Those who show interest... yes..."

Beth smiled and moved a little closer to Esme as they walked, letting her clothing drop. Esme smiled, kissing her softly. Beth purred into the kiss. 

"Settle on the table sweetie."

Beth mewed and hopped up on the table.

"I'm married...by the way."

She said offhandedly. 

"Oh I know... Porscha's a regular over here..."

Beth smiled.

"Good just so you know..."

She murred as she lazily played with Esme's blouse. Esme smiled. 

"You're more than welcome to take it off."

Beth smiled and began to unbutton it and slide it off of Esme's shoulders. Esme smiled, clearly unworried. Beth purred and admired Esme's naked upper torso. 

"Happy, sweet thing?"

Beth nodded.

"Your incredible."

"As are you, sweet Beth."

Beth smiled.

"Kiss me Esme..."

Esme smiled, kissing her sweetly. Beth murred into the kiss.

"Have you done this with my Porsha?"

She asked. 

"Once... for the same reason."

Beth laughed softly.

"What a dirty girl she is..."

She said as she lay back down on the table. Stroking one of her legs up Esme's back. Esme purred, moving to stroke a hand up and over Beth's clit. Beth shivered and mewed. 

"Okay sweet thing?"

Beth nodded.

"Yes....your as skilled as your sexy hubby it seems..."

She purred. 

"Makes us a good match."

Esme teased, slowly setting then upping a pace. Beth mewled loudly. 

"You like that sweetie?"

Esme asked, speeding up further. 

"Ooooooo yes."

Beth purred. Esme smiled and sped up yet again. Beth began to pant and mew loudly. Esme murred and upped her pace again. Beth sat up and embraced Esme holding her close to her and suckling on her ear lobe as her body began to shake from the approach of her climax. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Beth murred even as she continued to suckle, squeezing her arms and legs tight around Esme as she came apart, bucking against Esme’s touch. Esme had smiled, stealing a kiss and easing her down with a murr. 

“Good girl.”


End file.
